Lips Of An Angel
by MorphMagic
Summary: Slight Future!Fic. Dave auditions for New Directions and in doing so revals so much.


David sat on a stool in the middle of the Auditorium stage. He was incredibly nervous. This was not just an audition this was so much more. After everything that happened over the past summer, he needed them to hear this.

_Honey, why you calling me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now._

_Honey, why are you crying?_

_Is everything ok?_

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be to loud.'_

He remembered the call that inspired this song. He had just laid down and could still hear his parents settling down in the other room when Kurt Called. He was crying and Dave had to try to console him while keeping his voice down or risk the wrath of his sleepy mother. Kurt had been upset over a fight he had gotten into with Blaine. After Dave had calmed him and assured him that everything would be ok, Dave hung up feeling empty.

_'Well, my girls in the next room'_

Of course there wasn't really a girl anywhere near his house, just his and Santana's fake, school hours only relationship.

_'Sometimes I wish she was you'_

That was a lie. He wished she was Kurt every second of every day.

_'I guess we never really moved on'_

How could he move on. The past summer had changed everything. Dave had gone to Kurt for some advice on coming out to ones parents and broke down. Kurt, ever the compassionate soul, had comforted him. That was the start of their two week almost romance. But then Blaine had returned from Vacation and they pretended nothing had happened while calling each other almost every night. He never did tell his parents.

_'It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from The lips of an angel'_

Dave had only ever touched his lips to Kurt's twice. The first was in the locker room and the second was on their fourth not-date, but he could still remember how indescribably soft they were.

_'Hearing those words it makes me weak'_

Dave made sure he was sitting down when he talked to Kurt because anytime he said his name his knees turned to jelly and his breath was taken away.

_'And I never want to say goodbye_

_But boy you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel'_

Kurt needed to know that things couldn't stay the way they were, it wasn't enough for Dave anymore.

_'It's funny that your calling me tonight_

_And yes, I dreamt of you too'_

He dreamt of Kurt every night. Usually just memories of summer, the few moments Dave was truly happy.

_'Does he know your talking to me?_

_Will it start a fight?_

_No I don't think she has a clue'_

He had wondered if Blaine knew about their talks. He did now. If Dave was in Blaine's shoes he would have been outraged if he found out what was happening and what was still going on. He had thought about telling Santana but had decided against it. He had thought she might take it the wrong way and get on to Kurt about leading Dave on.

_'Well, my girls in the net room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But boy you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel'_

More memories of summer flood his mind. The first not-date when they went to a movie. The second and third when they ate at Breadsticks. And the fourth when they hiked to a waterfall He hadn't been able to stop himself from pressing his lips against Kurt's as they stood beneath the water. Kurt had kissed Back. Once they broke apart they had smiled and continued on holding hands.

As the instrumental began Dave stood and walked toward the front of the stage. He couldn't see the faces looking back at him through the tears that had formed in his eyes at the beginning of the song but he was sure they were shocked. The tears were now threatening to fall but Dave was determined to finish the song.

_'It's really good to hear your voice_

_Saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never want to say Goodbye_

_But boy you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an an-_

_And I never want to say goodbye_

_But Boy you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel'_

He looked right at Kurt on the last chorus but fell to his knees to finish the song

_'Honey, Why you calling me so late?'_

He looked down as soon as he finished, trying to regain not only his breath, but the courage he had when he began the song. He was terrified of looking up and seeing the faces of the Club members. He ran a hand across he face to try and wipe away the tears and waited for a response. Everything was painfully quiet for a moment and the Dave heard footsteps running away quickly followed by another set and then Kurt yelled

"Blaine, Wait!"

Dave looked up slowly and was greeted with the sight of shocked looks on every face. Brittany raised her hand and spoke

"You messed up the words. It's supposed to be 'Girl you make it hard to be faithful" but you said 'Boy'"

"I'm pretty sure Dave meant to do that, Brittany." The Spanish teacher said.

"So he likes hot man kisses?" Brittany smiled.

Reality hit.

Dave had just come out to the entire Glee club, most of which members still hated his guts. Dave stood and ran toward the exit, leaving the shocked club behind before they could find their voices.

One outside the Auditorium doors Dave decided to go in search of Blaine and Kurt. It was his fault they were now having problems. He found Kurt alone in a bathroom near the choir room leaning against a wall sobbing. He walked quietly over to the small boy and pulled him into a hum

"I'm Sorry" Kurt just wrapped his arms around Dave and continued to cry.

After a few minutes Kurt had calmed down enough to speak

"He asked me what was going on"

"What did you say?"

"I told him the truth about what happened and that we still talk and how I'm pretty sure I'm falling for you" Dave couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face at Kurt's confession. He wouldn't voice his feelings though. He needed to make sure Kurt was ok first.

"What did he say to that?"

"he said I was a cheater and that he had thought I was above such behavior and that he never wanted to speak to me again even in Glee. I just feel bad. I should had told him months ago but I was living a lie. We were both miserable and instead of ending it when we could have stayed friends I chickened out and let it drag on." Dave squeezed Kurt a little harder

"I'm so sorry Kurt. I should have just talked to you instead. But something good did come out of it."

"What?"

"Me." Dave Chuckled and Kurt Pulled back to smile up at the bigger boy.

"I'm Proud of you." Kurt leaned forward and gently kissed Dave. It was short and when he pulled away he sighed and settled back into Dave's arms

"So now that your out ad I'm single, when is our first date-date?"

"How about tomorrow I have to talk to my parents tonight."

They held each other for a few minutes until Kurt broke the comfortable silence

"We should go back. They probably have a lot of questions for the new gay kid" Kurt moved away and grabbed Dave's hand and they walk back toward the Auditorium.

Dave had never been happier in his life. He couldn't wait to talk to his parents


End file.
